eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Een beetje
|year = 1959 |position = 1st |points = 21 |previous = "Heel de wereld" |next = "Wat een geluk"}}"Een beetje" (English: A little bit) was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1959 in Cannes, performed by Teddy Scholten. It won the Contest with 21 points, giving the country its second victory in the first four years of the Contest. Lyrics Dutch= Ik wou dat je hart een kast was met een deurtje En dat ik kon kijken in het interieurtje Dan moest je oprecht zijn, goed of slecht, maar echt zijn En dan zei je al gauw, als ik vroeg: “Ben je trouw?” Een beetje Verliefd is iedereen wel eens, dat weet je Je wilt verstandig zijn, maar dat vergeet je Zodra je naar wat Amor fluistert, luistert Dan weet je Dat wordt weer net zoiets als Faust en Greetje Met rendez-vous’tjes in een klein cafeetje En slent’ren in de maneschijn Met rozengeur En kussen bij het afscheid aan de deur De nacht is blauw, je fluistert mond aan mond Ik zweer je eeuwig trouw Een beetje Verliefd was je wel meer, meneer, dat weet je Je hart kwam wel eens meer op een ideetje Dat speet je, maar ach weet je, soms vergeet je Wel een beetje gauw je eedje van trouw Maar toch ben ik blij dat mijn hart ook geen deur heeft Want je weet nooit wat daar in het interieur leeft Wel wil ik beloven, als we ons verloven En je vraagt: “Ben je trouw?”, zeg ik nooit tegen jou Met rozengeur En kussen bij het afscheid aan de deur De nacht is blauw, je fluistert mond aan mond Ik zweer je eeuwig trouw Een beetje Verliefd was je wel meer, meneer, dat weet je Je hart kwam wel eens meer op een ideetje Dat speet je, maar ach weet je, soms vergeet je Wel een beetje gauw je eedje van trouw |-| Translation= I wanted your heart to be a closet with a little door And that I could look in the little interior Then you had to be sincere, good or bad, but true And then you’d soon say, when I asked: “Are you faithful?” A bit Everyone is in love at least once, you know that You want to be sensible, but you forget that As soon as you listen to what Cupid whispers Then you know It will be something like Faust and Gretchen With little rendezvous in a little café And strolling in the moonshine With smell of roses And kissing goodbye at the door The night is blue, you whisper mouth to mouth I swear eternal allegiance to you A bit You were in love more than once, mister, you know that Your heart came up with a little idea more than once You were sorry, but ah you know, sometimes you forget Maybe a bit too soon, your little oath of loyalty But actually, I’m happy that my heart has no door either Because you never know what may live there in the interior I’m willing to promise, when we get engaged And you ask: “Are you faithful?”, I’ll never say to you With smell of roses And kissing goodbye at the door The night is blue, you whisper mouth to mouth I swear eternal allegiance to you A bit You were in love more than once, mister, you know that Your heart came up with a little idea more than once You were sorry, but ah you know, sometimes you forget Maybe a bit too soon, your little oath of loyalty Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1959 Category:The Netherlands in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Dutch Category:Winning Songs